An Honest Conversation
The middle of the night strikes in SecF, and the lonely timekeeper on the wall gloomily chimes the hour. All is silent in the prison, save for the footsteps of Autobot guards pacing up and down the hallway, keeping watch on the restless prisoners. An then, an unusual sight will present itself to the Decepticons being held captive. A slight orange mech with unforgettable eyebrows is plodding along down the corridor, headed straight for the cell Megatron is being held in. Perhaps the gladiator will recognize the tiny psychiatrist Rung... Megatron is on his knees still restricted by some massive inhibitor claws. And he's not happy, the look on his face smoldering fury. The tiny psychiatrist plods towards the cell, first looking about as if to make sure the guards aren't anywhere nearby. Now why would he want to do that?? Megatron is dangerous, wouldn't he want help close by if things got out of hand? Nevertheless, Rung approaches the cell, his expression sad. “Megatron.." When Rung says Megatron's name several mechs step aside to give their leader a view of the bars. Megatron looks at Rung, his expressions hardens. "What do you want, Rung?” "I should ask you that question," Rung says, with a heavy sigh. "What do you truly want, Megatron? Is the result really worth all this sacrifice." He leans forward, looking grieved. "Don't you remember who you were before.. all of this?!” "The Autobots, the precious Senate have made this of me." Megatron counters coldly, "You shouldn't need to ask me that. You know me, you know what they’ve done and you of all mechs besides myself should know what all this would eventually do to me. But the only thing you've made is an educated guess. I, on the other hand know exactly what it's done and I have no problem with it. But you do. Why is that?” "The loss will be greater than the gain, Megatron. Please! Listen to reason. I know what the Senate has done and I know the corruption among many of the Autobots. But this isn't the way. You will start a war, and by the end of it, our planet may be a charred husk, emptied of it's former glory. The people will be destitute. Is /that/ what you want?! I know, that it's difficult to see beyond the surface here." Rung pauses. "But you cannot blame an individual for the whole.” Megatron says coldly, "Then the planet will reflect what I felt when the trigger went off in his mind -- in my mind. I have no use for the Autobots or the senate and I plan to make it clear to them as only I can. I will show them what they made and they will scream for mercy as I send each and every one of them to the pit.” "Then you will rule a planet of one! Yourself!" Rung cries. "Megatron.. please. Do you not remember the days when you fought for equality? Freedom? What do those words even mean to you anymore." He looks down, distraught. "We cannot solve the problems we have now with the same line of thinking used to create them. Tell me, do you not desire a better Cybertron? Where is the miner who helped me off of his table so long ago? The wise, benevolent miner who wrote a book that stirred the sparks of so many to defy the social barriers created around them??” Megatron sneers, "Trepan destroyed that when he destroyed... him. And there will be peace and equality on Cybertron when the last Autobot is dead. And if I were you, Rung, I'd think real hard on which side you are on now and which side is going to lose.” "And what if there isn't? What if you're wrong? I have seen war. I have seen what it does. And if another war were to ravage Cybertron, there would be.. nothing left of it!" Rung sighs, his spark heavy. "...There are no sides, Megatron. There are those who pursue prosperity, and those who pursue chaos. You cannot pursue chaos to achieve prosperity. It is not the way of the universe." Rung stares sadly at the miner. "I do.. not want you to have regrets, Megatron. Deep down, there is a kindred spirit inside of you hiding beneath all the bitterness and wrath. A part of your spark that wants to see Cybertronians thrive as a race. Do not forget that part of you. It is valuable." Megatron stares at Rung for a long moment then simply says. "Are you done?" The tiny psychiatrist hangs his helm. ".. I am finished, if you want me to leave." He turns to go, but pauses before leaving Megatron entirely. "My hope for you, is that one day, you will once again find the compassionate miner you were before... everything. And perhaps, when you discover that lost light, we still stand together side by side, chasing prosperity among the stars."